


School Dance

by BouncyOrb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: David doesn't like school dances, but this time maybe they can find a good reason to come to the next one.
Relationships: David/Lara





	School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off a dream I had like a week ago and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it out. Yes this is a self insert, no I do not regret anything. I actually wrote this in my sleep, I hope you enjoy.

This dance wasn’t any different than any others they’ve been to. The same oddly dated music in the same oddly decorated gym as last time, and the time before that, and so on. But they bought a twelve dollar ticket and borrowed a shirt from their grandpa anyway, like last time, and the time before that. David knew their friends were there, but they also knew they all had dates so they couldn’t just drop in on them. He stood around in the gym for a while before deciding to go explore the school at nighttime.

“What is it about school at night that makes it feel so weird?” David said, talking to themself.

Surprisingly, almost everything was unlocked. The classrooms were all locked, but the administration buildings and all the gates were unlocked. Perfect for a bored lonely teenager to wander around. The music from the dance pounded through the air even on the other side of campus. David talked to themself as much as they could to try and drown it out. It only kind of worked.

“I could be at home right now.” they said. “All I’m doing is wandering around and thinking about how lowkey sad it is that I’m alone at school when there’s a dance. Kinda lame, honestly.”

“Yeah.” A girl said, sitting on a bench in front of the cafeteria. David jumped when they heard her. “Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said, laughing.

“Lara.” they said. “I didn’t know you were coming to the dance.”

“Uh, I’m not at the dance.”

“Oh. Right.” Don’t look embarrassed in front of her, they thought. “Wait, how’d you get in?”

“Walked in. It’s like they don’t lock anything at night.”

“Right!?” David sat next to her. “So whatcha doing out here?”

“I dunno. Sitting.”

“Nice. Sitting is cool.” David said.

“I never noticed how much you talk to yourself.”

“Oh, sorry.” they said.

“Nah don’t be sorry. It’s fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t do it when there’s people around. Usually just when I’m bored or lonely.”

“Which is it today?” Lara asked.

“Bored. Bored for sure.”

“Well let’s go do something.” Lara stood up and grabbed a rose from the bench beside her. It was a normal sized rose except for the stem, which was a few feet long. “C’mon, let’s go see if the library is unlocked.”

“Library, sounds exciting!” David said in an exaggerated tone.

“Shut up.” Lara said, laughing again.

They walked through the darkened school towards the library. David talked to Lara now that he wasn’t alone. They made fun of the early 2010’s music they played at the dance and mentioned a few times how weird the school looked at night. Lara swung her long rose back and forth as they walked, absentmindedly, almost like the rose was moving and she was holding it’s leash. They made it to the library and Lara opened the door.

“Wow, the lights are on and everything.” David said looking in through the door.

“Lucky us.” Lara said.

They walked in and David sat at one of the large tables in the center of the rows of bookshelves. Lara paced around the table, still swinging the rose back and forth in a gentle arc. She skimmed the book titles along the way.

“Why does it feel like we should still be quiet?” Lara asked. “Like, nobody’s here. It’s not like we’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Go ahead, get loud.” David said, almost shouting.

“Okay!” Lara yelled as she jumped excitedly. “Yeah, still feels weird.”

“Y’know what’s weird,” David stood up and gestured to her swinging arm, “is that big rose. Where did you even get it?”

“It was put up as a decoration I think. I took it with me when I got here.”

“It’s cool, I think I want one.” This must be my worst attempt at small talk, they thought.

“Aw, do you want me to give you a rose?” Lara said, smiling and pointing it in David’s face.

“Haha, ha…” David hoped they could awkwardly laugh the moment away. They thought maybe they could answer with something witty and flirty but decided against it.

“Or…” Lara said, taking a big step towards David, “would you rather I just give you a kiss?”

David froze. They thought they must have heard wrong. She definitely didn’t just make a joke about them kissing her, right? And even if she did, that doesn’t mean… well it probably doesn’t mean… well maybe…

David froze and almost didn’t notice Lara lean in towards them, closing her eyes and making a kissy face at them. If they were frozen before then they were panicking now.

It was probably just a second but it felt like they stood there thinking about what to do for hours. Was she really just joking? What if she gets upset or mad? Did she know they would just be wandering? What if they’re wasting their chance?

What if I’m wasting my chance?

David grabbed Lara by her shoulders and pulled her in. They kissed her. They realized they didn’t know how to kiss her, but it felt right so they kept going. Lara was clearly surprised but she took a step in, towards David. She put her arms around them and they moved their hands from her shoulders to her face, cradling her cheeks and squeezing their faces into each other. David pulled her face in for one last moment before letting go and pulling away.

They both just looked at each other for a little while, probably not as long as it felt like they did. Lara didn’t break eye contact, David was trying to find any kind of clues as to how she would react. She was perfectly still, just staring back at him. Her arms were at her sides, not moving, still holding that rose. She was standing still, not swaying to one side, not backing away, that was good at least, they thought. Her head wasn’t tilted to the side like it was when she was confused by something. It took them a while to realize that she was actually smiling. Lara was smiling at them. She was standing there, looking them in the eyes and smiling after they kissed her.

“Oh…”

“Oh?” she said, laughing again. “Yeah, oh!”

David hugged her, wrapping their arms around her and leaning his head to lay on hers. They stood there, in the library, at night, during the dance. Lara could hear David’s heart beating fast.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.” they said. “Yeah I am.”

“Okay.” Lara said, snuggling back into their chest. “Still bored?”

“Nope. I still want one of those roses though.”


End file.
